


Together

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Godswood, Godswood Sex, Incest, R plus L equals J, Short, Smut, jonerys week - day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: Daenerys has a rather unexpected confrontation with Jon Snow





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonerys Week over at tumblr.
> 
> Join me there @ashleyfanfic

She gasped as she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him tighter to her. The cloak beneath her did little to block out the cold of the snow on the ground, but the heat of his body on top of her kept her from freezing. His lips were on her neck and his cock was thrusting into her hard.

 

She hadn't expected this when she had come to find him in the Godswood. He'd been avoiding her for days and she had been avoiding him if the truth was told. The revelation that he was Rhaegar's son had shocked her, sending her entire world into a spin. She wasn't the legitimate heir. He was. He was also the son of her brother, making him her nephew. She'd been stunned and had stayed away from everyone but Messandei for days. Tyrion had tried to speak with her, but she wouldn't allow it.

 

She'd been watching through her window when she saw him cross to the Godswood. She had immediately left her room, taking her guards with her. She left them posted outside the gates with orders to not allow anyone in. She found him on his knees in front of the tree that looked like it was bleeding, on his knees, his sword pressed into the ground in front of him. His head was bowed and she could hear the sound of his murmuring. She had stood there watching him, afraid to interrupt him in prayer. If he could still find the faith to pray she wouldn't disturb him. When he stood and resheathed his sword, she had straightened her shoulders, steeling herself for a reaction. When his eyes met hers she thought her heart would beat out of her chest.

 

She thought he would shout her down for interrupting him. She thought he might shun her. She hadn't expected him to cross the distance between them and press his lips to hers. 

 

And now she was lying on the ground, on his cloak, as he thrust into her. She brought his lips to hers again, clutching at him as his hips thrust against hers. SHe broke the kiss and panted his name. “Jon! So cl-close!” She felt her heart hammering in her chest as her body coiled tighter and tighter and finally her climax rushed through her and she tightened around him, holding him as close as he could get.

 

He thrust through his climax chanting her name. She held him to her not allowing him to move out of her arms. “Don't move.”

 

She had no idea how long they had laid there when he began shifting over her. He didn't look at her as he pulled back and righted himself. She pushed her skirts back around her ankles, feeling a bit ashamed of herself, especially given how he reacted to her now. “I'm sorry.”

 

She captured his wrist in her hands. “I'm not.”

 

He frowned. “I'm sure you...didn't intend this when you came out here.”

 

She smiled softly and turned his face to hers. “No. But I'm not upset about it. In fact, it's the first time I've felt...whole in days.”

 

He looked at her then and gave a slight nod. “Me too. What does that mean?”

 

She moved to her knees in front of him and cupped his face. “We’re stronger together,” she said finally. “You've been wanting us to work together since the moment you walked into my throne room. We've been fighting this along the way and the only time it's really worked is when we put everything aside and are together. United.”

 

He frowned. “And the Iron Throne?”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. “Let’s defeat the dead and then we’ll worry about crowns.”

 

He looked around the Godswood and then back at her. “I can live with that.”

 

He stood and helped her stand as well. She leaned down and picked up his cloak to hand to him. “So, we won't avoid one another anymore.”

 

He shook his head. “We came here together. We'll fight together.”

 

She moved into the circle of his arms. “Together.”


End file.
